ben_10_chronolegaciesfandomcom-20200213-history
Cannonbolt (Prime Timeline)
Cannonbolt is the Nexomnitrix's DNA sample of an Arburian Pelarota from the destroyed planet Arburia. Appearance Cannonbolt had full, human-like teeth. He no longer had the black stripe on his chest that he did before in the original series. He wore the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on his chest and his eyes were green. Cannonbolt was a hulking, broad-shouldered alien covered in natural, yellow armor plating on his back, shoulders, and the backs of his arms. He was mostly white, with black on his upper half. He had four claws on both of his hands. Transformation Sequence Ben slams down the Nexomnitrix dial and is engulfed in a green light. Ben hovers in a dark green background with light green bubbles pulsating rapidly behind him. Ben's torso, arms and legs begin to expand significantly as his skin turns white. He holds his arms close to his body as his ring and pinky fingers merge into one, turning black and growing longer. The camera zooms in on his head, which fuses into his torso. His arms, back and legs gain yellow armor plating as the camera rotates around Ben's body. Ben's eyes enlarge and become fully green, and a pant-like design appears on his torso. The Nexomnitrix symbol pops out of his chest. Cannonbolt does a quick roll before uncurling himself and posing, completing the transformation. Powers and Abilities Cannonbolt can curl into a ball, encasing himself in his plating. In general, the Arburian Pelarota species mostly used this maneuver for defense, like an armadillo. However, since Ben did not know about this when discovering Cannonbolt, he weaponized Cannonbolt's originally defensive capabilities. When rolled up, Cannonbolt becomes like a motorized wheel that can move at great speed (because of chemicals in his exo-plates that reduce friction) and can increase his rotational momentum to slam into and/or run over enemies. He can also ricochet and bounce off surfaces like a pinball in this form, suffering little-to-no loss in momentum. He can even use his sphere form to increase his agility by quickly opening up his ball shape while airborne. He can create shockwaves and spin into a fierce tornado. Cannonbolt is also seems to be capable of perceiving his surroundings despite his eyes being covered and encased inside his ball form. Despite his top heavy body, Cannonbolt has enhanced reaction time, reflexes, dexterity, and balance, allowing him to quickly change in and out of ball form to suit his immediate needs. Cannonbolt can house people and fairly large objects within his spheroid form. Cannonbolt's shell is resistant to acids and lava, and can deflect lasers. From inside his shell, Cannonbolt can withstand twice the heat of reentry into the Earth's atmosphere, though he can still suffer from mild pain from the force of the impact. Cannonbolt is capable of withstanding the vacuum of space, but he still needs to breathe. Without an oxygen-supply, Cannonbolt is limited to holding his breath. Cannonbolt also possesses enhanced strength. Weaknesses Cannonbolt is subjected to the physical laws of reflection and conservation of momentum, meaning that he has difficulty stopping or controlling his direction if he picks up too much speed. Cannonbolt's bipedal form is top-heavy, making him very unbalanced and clumsy. This is because Arburian Pelarotas are made to spin, not walk. However, he can still manage to use his curled shape to enhance his agility. History